Intensity
by Saerafina
Summary: Once Hook gets his heart back, Emma must return it to him. Little detail from the scenes in Season 4 episode 12 with Hook and Emma.


_**Intensity**_

_Her_

She takes the stairs two at a time; her eyes never leaving the shining heart he grips in his hands. _His own heart_. She'd seen the signs, known something was wrong, but she'd been ten steps behind the whole way.

If it hadn't been for Belle…

She can't let the fear take hold of her.

"Emma…" He's struggling to stand, and she gets there in time to help him, holding his arm to steady him as he regains his footing. Belle and Rumple have disappeared. She should be worried, she should go after them, but Belle holds the power now.

He nearly died.

And even though he's standing beside her, her hand wrapped around his elbow as he stares in shock at his beating heart, she can't stop the fear and the anger.

Part of her wants to find Belle, to seek out her husband and punch him as many times as it takes to stop the terror shaking through her. To shout and scream and let free the intense anger at the betrayal and lies. She should have known better.

The other part wants to cling to Killian, to hold him as closely as possible and feel him _breathe_ and feel the beat of his heart beneath her palms until she is finally convinced that he's _okay._

"I'm not sure how to…. I've never done this sort of thing before…" His voice is hesitant as he holds his heart out to her. His heart.

To her.

She has no idea how to return a heart. And her heart, already beating at double pace, triples in speed as he waits for her to take it.

What if she can't do this? What if she messes up? What if she hurts him?

"It's simple enough." Regina's level tone coming from below actually helps to calm her somewhat. "Just place it over his chest and shove. You can't mess it up."

So, very carefully, she takes it, struggling to grip it as securely as possible without ever causing him pain.

"Maybe we should… get to a safe place." So she can steady her nerves. Work up the courage she needs to put it back in his chest. To keep him safe.

His eyes, so deep and blue, stare at her with blind trust and hope.

She can't lose him.

God, she almost lost him. Came so close…

"Aye love." He slides his free hand down to hold hers and they move down the steps and outside. She is still staring at his heart in her hands as they walk down the street. She isn't looking where they are going, isn't aware of anything except the warmth of it in her hand and the steady beat of it against her palm.

He leads her inside a building. There's noise, people chattering and buzzing around her, but she's barely aware. They go up a flight of stairs, then walk down a hallway until he brings her to a stop.

They're standing in front of a door. He lets go of her hand as he moves to open it. It dawns on her that they're at Granny's; he's brought her back to where he stays. His hand hesitates on the door. He pulls back, his hand reaching nervously up to his ear.

"I just thought perhaps…" He motions to the door, then looks back down the hallway they've come, second guessing his decision. He's nervous about the fact that he's brought her to the closest thing he has to call home.

She turns to face him, her face finally lifting up from his heart to meet his eyes.

She can feel her magic flowing within her, strengthening her. The fear is still there, inside her, but there's so much affection and… something else she can't name just yet. She can do this. He's okay. They're both okay.

"Let's do this."

He smiles briefly as he tries to lighten the mood.

"Just be gentle."

_Him_

The pain is instant and searing; causing him to wince as his heart is returned to his chest.

But with the pain come feelings too, rich emotions unfurling, nearly overwhelming him. As he breathes through the lessening pain, everything else becomes stronger, more intense, and when his eyes lift, she is right there. Her face a breath away from his. Her brow frowns with worry, and she's trying to make some sort of apology for the pain, when she returned his very life back to him, and it's all too much. His love for her is too much.

He kisses her like he can never let go of her. Like she's his world.

His heart beats for her.

And when he pulls back, the need and want swirling and rising higher inside him, the way she clings to him nearly undoes him.

"I told you Swan. I'm a survivor."

He can still see the edge of fear in her eyes through her grin and he wants to wipe it away. Wants to feel nothing but her.

Edging closer, he takes her lips again, relishing the way she curls into him and grips his jacket. His hand slides down to her waist, slipping under her shirt to find skin. Her quiet moan slips between their lips. Her hands quickly slide beneath his jacket, one caressing the skin just above his heart while the other holds him close.

He's always loved her, he thinks, but never so strongly as in this moment. And he needs her to know it, if not in words then by the way he touches her and tastes her.

This time, she's the one to pull back.

"I should probably go check on everyone." Her voice is the tiniest bit deeper, and it sends a thrill down his spine.

Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea, bringing her back to where he sleeps, but he can't help himself when she looks up at him like that. He grunts when she pulls away from him, nearly unable to let go. She takes his hand in hers again as she steps around him, squeezing it in reassurance. It keeps him calm, despite the tempestuous feelings swirling inside him.

His love for her is on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn't say it. Instead, he moves for his keys, unlocking his door. They stand there in silence for a brief moment, neither of them wanting to leave each other.

He turns back to face her, and her hand slips out of his.

Only to curl in his hair as she presses against him for another kiss. And just like that, she steps into his room for the first time, his arms locked around her as her tongue plays with his lower lip. He kicks the door closed, then presses her against it, unable to prevent a groan as her curves curl around his body.

Her breathing deepens as he tastes the column of her neck, the vee of her collarbone, and the corner of her lips.

"I really should…" This time, she doesn't even try to pull away. Her fingers find the edge of his coat and push it off his shoulders; he's only too eager to assist.

His hand tangles in her hair, then slides down her side to the curve of her waist, and he feels the heat of her through her shirt. He's kissing down her neck, and she's melting into his touch. They're both alive, rejoicing in the moment, and she smiles when she pulls back briefly to look up at him.

"Maybe in a little bit." He grins.

Alive and safe in each other's arms, which is all that really matters.

It isn't until a good hour later that she finally makes it downstairs.


End file.
